Somebody
by CarsonRebekah
Summary: A Songfic of the song 'Somebody' by Reba McEntire


AN: I have been working on this for a while. It from country singer Reba McEntire's song 'Somebody'. The song is a couple years old. I hope you like it.

* * *

**At a diner down on Broadway they make small talk**

**When she brings his eggs and fills his coffee cup**

At Smelly Nellies a local diner, a young man in his mid thirties was sitting alone in a booth all alone. When the waitress bring him his order she strikes up conversation.

"Haven't seen you here lately. How's work?"

"It's good, you know, we started on a new project. Filming starts next week."

"Wow that's cool I loved your last film. You've done so much for yourself." She gushed.

"Yeah." She noticed that he doesn't seem very enthusiastic. She asked him if there is something wrong and his reply was a humorless laugh and a shake of his head.

**He jokes about his love life**

**And tells her he's 'bout ready to give up**

" Nope nothings wrong at work everything's fine. I've got everything except what matters most."

"What's that?" she asked curious.

"A family. I am thirty six years old and I've got more money than I ever dreamed of. When I was sixteen this is what I wanted, but now I would like a wife to share this with. Someone so I don't feel so lonely. I've been looking and I'm about ready to give up."

**That's when she says, "I've been there before**

**Keep on lookin'**

**'Cause maybe who you're lookin' for is…"**

**Somebody in the next car**

**Somebody on the morning train**

**Somebody in the coffee shop**

**That you walk right by everyday**

**Somebody that you look at**

**But never really see**

**Somewhere out there is somebody**

" That's not something to give up about. You know it takes time to find the one that for you. It took me a while to find my perfect someone and it turns out he was always there right in front of me."

"Yeah I guess." he sighed and got up from his seat to leave. "See you later."

"Bye Derek." she turned back to her work.

"And Sally…" he said when he reached the door. She looked at him. "Thanks." She smiled.

"Good luck!"

**Across town in a crowded elevator**

**He can't forget the things that waitress said**

**He usually reads the paper**

**But today he reads a stranger's face instead**

**It's that blue-eyed girl**

**From two floors up**

**Maybe she's the one**

**Maybe he could fall in love with**

**Somebody in the next car**

**Somebody on the morning train**

**Somebody in the coffee shop**

**That you walk right by everyday**

**Somebody that you look at**

**But never really see**

**Somewhere out there**

**Is somebody**

Over the past twenty years he has changed his womanizing ways. There was one good thing that came from those days. Now he knew the type of girl he was looking for. Back then he dated the ditzy type with one or two exceptions. Now he's looking for a woman who is smart and funny. Someone who he can really talk to and will want him for who he is and not for his money. What Sally said to him wouldn't escape his mind. Maybe he's met this woman and just hasn't really thought much of it.

**Now they laugh about the moment that it happened**

"Casey? Is that you?" Derek asked incredulously.

"Derek?"

**A moment they'd both missed until that day**

"Wow it's been so long! How are you?" He sat down in the booth across from her.

" I'm doing good." She responded.

"What brings you back to Canada?" She left 10 years ago to work in the states. His dad and his step mom Nora went to visit her occasionally but she had never come here. He couldn't believe how much he missed her.

**When he saw his future in her eyes**

**Instead of just another friendly face**

**And he wonders why**

**He searched so long**

**When she was always there at that diner waiting on**

**Somebody in the next car**

**Somebody on the morning train**

**Somebody in the coffee shop**

**That you walk right by everyday**

**Somebody that you look at**

**But never really see**

**Somewhere out there**

"How about we take a walk? This might take a while." He nodded his head. They got up and decided to walk around the park. They walked in silence for a while. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." He smiled.

"No you don't get it. The reason I came back was because I missed you." She looked away. She had started having feelings for him in high school. She ignored them and just continued on with her life. When they just continued to grow she accepted a job in the states. The past 10 years have been the hardest ever. There was always the question of 'what if?' in her mind. She made a choice to come back and at least try. Nothing completely horrible could happen, right?

Derek grabbed her chin and gently made her look at him. What he seen made him smile. She's perfect for him. He can't believe how blind he was not to notice it before. " I'm glad you're back." and he kissed her.

**Oh somewhere out there is somebody**

* * *

So yeah that was it. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
